


Harry Potter or Hannah Potter : the Goblet of Fire

by Mylane67



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylane67/pseuds/Mylane67
Summary: A failed potion class, a turbulent fourth year with the arrival of two more delegations from witchcraft schools for the Goblet of Fire. Come and discover the adventures of our hero Harry Potter ... or rather Hannah Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had already been a month and a half since the third year was over and Hogwarts students were on holiday. Harry still remembers the day when he and his friends had split up on the platform of track 93/4.

**Flashback**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Hermione had asked him.

  * Yes, anyway, if anything happens, I'll let you know.
  * But, um...?
  * Since he's telling you everything's gonna be okay, had Ron cut him off.
  * Well, all right! With that, I'll leave you to it. Have a good holiday, boys.
  * Thanks to you too, Hermione," they both replied at the same time.
  * Thank you, Hermione. »



Then she turned around and picked up her things and waved goodbye.

"Okay, well, I'm going. Bye Harry. And have a good holiday.

  * Have a nice holiday too, Ron.
  * Thank you. Bye, Harry!
  * Bye!"



With those words, the boys also separated, promising to send each other cards. Harry had taken his things and Hedwige before heading back to " the house " or rather to the Dursleys. Upon his return, Harry returned to his old routine of housework and meal preparation. Every day passed tirelessly as long days for him, but the letters his friends sent him during the holidays comforted him and made him spend his days not brooding.

**End flashback**

After making dinner and doing the dishes, Harry went up to his room, sat down on his bed and watched his owl sing.

"Only two weeks left, Hedwige... Only two more and we can finally go back to Hogwarts. "He said before he changed and went to bed, turning off the bedside lamp.

**Two weeks later**

"Finally! Harry thought.

He had been waiting two weeks for the return to Hogwarts and now the day had finally arrived. Harry was on the track 93/4 in front of the train that would take him and his friends to school. With his belongings settled, Harry set out to find his best friends.

"Harry! he suddenly heard. »

Turning to the voice calling out to him, Harry saw Hermione and Ron coming towards him.

"Hermione, Ron! I'm so glad to see you again! he exclaimed as he hugged them.

  * So are we, you know! Said Hermione.
  * It's good to see you again. How was your vacation? Asked Ron.
  * As usual and you?
  * It was great! exclaimed the young witch. How about you, Ron?
  * It was a crazy vacation! If you saw what Fred and George had invented again, you would surely die, he said. »



After their little conversation, they decided to get on the train before it left at 11:00. They easily found a compartment in which they settled down before continuing their conversation during the journey and also talked about what had happened after the Quidditch World Cup. It was not until the early evening that the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogwarts station. From there all the students boarded stagecoaches to the castle and headed for the Great Hall when they arrived.

The students were settled and ate. When Dumbledore saw the meal finished, he stood up and spoke to them about the usual speech before continuing on to anything else:

"First of all, I regret to tell you that this year we will not be holding the Four Houses Quidditch Cup. »

The students watched in amazement as the principal said:

"Due to a special event that will begin in October, continue throughout the school year, and require time and energy from the teachers. I am very pleased to announce that this year's event will take place at Hogwarts.... »

He could not finish his sentence because at that moment a man entered the Great Hall and walked towards the teachers' table. The stranger walked in his limp.

The students saw scars, but what amazed them were his eyes. The first one was small and dark while the second was as big as a coin and bright blue and constantly moving. The man arrived in front of Dumbledore, to whom he offered a hand, and the headmaster squeezed it, whispering inaudible words. The man then sat at the teachers' table while Dumbledore presented this one:

"I present to you, Mr. Maugrey, who will be our new teacher of defence against the Dark Arts. Well, as I was about to tell you, we are going to have the honour of welcoming to our institution in the coming months an event that we have not seen for nearly a century. I am pleased to announce that this year's Three Wizards Tournament will take place. Some of you don't know what this Tournament is all about. The Three Wizards Tournament is a friendly competition between the three greatest schools of witchcraft in Europe: Hogwarts, Hogwarts and Durmstang. A champion was selected to represent each of the schools and they were asked to complete three tasks. Each school took turns hosting the tournament every five years. But until the dead numbers became high, the decision was made to interrupt the tournament. This year, however, the Department of International Magic Cooperation and the Department of Magic Games and Sports said that it was finally time to try to bring the tournament back to life. During the summer, we have been working to ensure that no champion will be in mortal danger. Beauxbatons and Durmstang will arrive in October with a list of candidates and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete.”

Harry saw several students around him who thought they were champions, but silence returned when Dumbledore spoke again:

"I know many people want to be champions, but the three competing schools, in agreement with the Ministry of Magic, felt it prudent to impose new rules this year regarding the age of the candidates. In view of the difficulty of the tasks imposed, which will remain dangerous despite the precautions taken, only students who have reached the age of majority can submit their names for selection. I will personally ensure that no student who is a minor can cheat. As I told you, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstang will arrive in October. I would therefore like you to show them courtesy throughout their stay. All right now, everybody goes to bed!”

Dumbledore sat down while all the students stood up in the din and walked to the double door.

Suddenly George Weasley exclaimed:

"They can't do this! We're going to be seventeen in April, why can't we be a part of it?

  * They won't stop me," Fred added. The champions will be able to do a lot of forbidden things and on top of that they can win a thousand Galleons!”



Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins headed out on their turn.

"Say, who's the impartial judge?

  * I don't know," Fred answered Harry. »



They continued up to the Gryffindor Tower, the entrance to which was guarded by a fat lady in a silk dress in a painting.

"The password? she asked.

  * Nonsense," replied George.



The painting moved, leaving a hole in the wall into which they rushed and entered their common room. Hermione said good night to them and went to bed. Harry, Ron, and Neville, who had passed them on the way, went up the spiral stairs to their dormitory. They put on their pyjamas and went to bed.

The next two days passed without incident until they had a potion class with Professor Snape.

Harry and Neville, in pairs, prepared the potion requested by the professor: a memory potion. Harry went to look for a missing ingredient for the potion and returned to the cauldron when he saw that Neville accidentally put Unicorn hair in the cauldron instead of Ginger root. The potion quickly turned a reddish colour, and Neville became frightened and stepped back.

And before Harry could make a move, the potion exploded as it poured over him. Falling backwards, Harry hit his head on the table behind him and fainted.

When the cauldron exploded, everyone could see Harry fall backwards and Neville tried to catch him, but it was too late. Young Potter hit his head on the table. All the students and the teacher stood around him and seeing that Harry was unconscious and completely covered with the potion that had gone wrong, Snape decided to send the young man to the infirmary while Neville tried to explain what had happened.

"Everybody back to their seats, immediately! Snape screams. Mr. Malfoy help me move Mr. Potter to the infirmary.”

Having no choice, Malfoy stood up and between the two of them supported Harry by his shoulders for Snape and by his legs for Malfoy.

They took the young man, who was still unconscious, to the infirmary. Mrs. Pomfrey, seeing them enter, rushed to Harry's bedside and asked them to put him on the nearest bed.

"What has happened? she asked, taking off Harry's dress and shoes.

  * Mister Potter was preparing a potion with Mister Longbottom. When Monsieur Longbottom put the wrong ingredient in, the potion exploded on Mister Potter. When he fainted, he bumped his head on a table.
  * What potion is this?
  * It is the memory potion. Longbottom put unicorn hair instead of ginger root," said Draco.
  * I see. Well, let me take care of him.
  * I'll alert Professor Dumbledore.
  * Okay, bye.
  * ”



Draco returned to the classroom while Professor Snape went to warn Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey, meanwhile, was busy with Harry...

When Professor Dumbledore arrived, he saw Mrs. Pomfrey looking after young Potter, who was still unconscious but clean. The nurse saw him arrive:

"Oh, there you are!

  * Yes, Professor Snape told me what had happened in class. Is he in any danger?
  * He has only a slight head trauma. I haven't diagnosed any complications, but I think it's best if he stays here.
  * I see. Do whatever you need to do. I'm trusting you.
  * All right. I'll do that. »



It was with these words that Dumbledore left the infirmary, leaving Harry in the care of Madame Pomfrey.

It had been almost an hour since classes had finished and the banquet had begun. Harry was alone when he awoke in a fever... When he opened his eyes, he realized he was in the infirmary when he saw the walls around him. But he felt lost, his vision was blurred, his breathing was shallow, and he was shaking. Although he felt dizzy when he got up, he sensed that something was physically wrong when he felt his hair longer than usual. Reaching his trembling arm towards the bedside table where he spotted a standing mirror. What he saw, however, shocked him so much that he let go of the mirror on his legs. He observed himself and saw the changes on his body.

His head turned even more. Harry was completely lost. Being both hot and cold, sweat covering his forehead, and despite his shaky body, Harry got out of bed but didn't bend down to put his shoes at the foot of the bed. Heading towards the door of the infirmary, Harry held on to everything in his path to get to a floor below, the Great Hall, where everyone was for lunch.

The walk to the Great Hall seemed far too long for him. Harry was on the verge of fainting when he arrived at the Great Hall, where the hubbub was going on, and then disappeared when they all saw a girl with curly black hair falling into the crotch of her loins, dressed in the boys' outfit, pale complexion and feverish emerald eyes, her breath jerky, leaning with one hand on the door to his right. The teachers, seeing his condition, stood up, intrigued.

Harry was standing there in front of them, when he was reminded of his condition. Shaking his sweaty head, his forehead cleared just for a moment, showing the beginning of his scar. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, and who had planned to go with him to see their friend, froze when she saw the beginning of the mark on her forehead, which she recognized immediately. Rising quickly to her feet at the sight of Harry's condition, she ran towards him, shouting:

"HARRY!

  * Herm ...”



But Harry had reached his limit and passed out. His body fell forward, but Hermione managed to catch him in time. Hermione turned Harry over and cleared his forehead. Then all the students who had stood up when Hermione screamed the name of her friend, surrounded them and saw the scar on the forehead cleared, confirming that it was Harry they all had before them. The teachers stepped forward and pulled the students aside.

"Hagrid... Take young Potter to the infirmary, said Dumbledore.

  * Okay professor," said Hagrid, taking Harry in his arms and walking to the infirmary with Ron and Hermione.
  * Pomfrey? Professor Snape? I want you to examine Harry for an antidote.
  * Yes, Professor, they both said that before they went to the infirmary...
  * Good! All students return to their dormitories.”



Following Dumbledore's words, the students returned to their dormitories, but Slytherin's students discussed the matter with animation once in their common room:

"And now St. Potter becomes a girl, said Draco sarcastically...

  * Do you think the potion did this? Pansy asked.
  * What else do you want it to be?! Draco exclaimed. As if that wasn't enough, now Potty's become a girl! Tss, he's going to get even more annoying.”



It was on his words that Draco walked away from his comrades to go to bed and sleep while looking forward to having fun doing Potter dirt.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Hagrid arrived at the infirmary, he laid Harry on the bed he was in, and the two young friends stood by his side. Pompom arrived, followed by Professor Snape. It wasn't long before they took care of Harry. Hermione, Ron and Hagrid then withdrew not far from the bed. In turn, the principal and Professor McGonagall arrived in the infirmary.

“It's best that you go to bed young ones," Dumbledore said to the two young friends.

  * But Professor!
  * ..
  * Go ahead, we'll keep you informed," he cut them off.
  * All right," Hermione looked down before she grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him out of the infirmary and into their common room.
  * "Well? asked Dumbledore.”



Midnight had just passed since Harry's fainting and no news had reached him yet. Hagrid had returned to his cabin to take care of Croc Dur.

" Well? Nothing," said Pompom as she got up.

  * What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.
  * What she means is that we're fighting for nothing," answered Snape.
  * What do you mean?" McGonagall asked again.
  * She wouldn't have that reaction on anyone else. The potion only lasts an hour, if you put in anything other than the recommended ingredients for the potion, it simply explodes. But here, it transformed Potter. The potion reacted on Potter for a reason.
  * What do you mean Severus?" asked Dumbledore.
  * It so happens that our beloved national hero was never a boy.
  * How?!" Dumbledore and McGonagall exclaimed in shock.
  * That's the conclusion Severus and I have come to. We tried everything, but Potter had no reaction. Whether it's the potions or the spells... Nothing. There's nothing at all.
  * But how could this happen?" McGonagall asked. He was born as a boy, so how can that be possible?
  * We don't know," Snape answered. Probably a spell that was cast on him when he, or rather she, was still a foetus. We may never even know.
  * She'll need a new name," McGonagall simply said.
  * Yes, but we'll see about that later," Dumbledore replied."



Silence began to reign in the infirmary as the teachers kept observing Harry.

It wasn't until the next day that Harry awoke... Turning his gaze around, he saw the nurse coming out of her office.

"Mrs. Pomfrey?" he called her.

When she heard him, she saw him awake and approached him...

"Mr. Potter... At last you are awake.

  * What's happened?
  * Don't you remember?



He began to think and the memories of the day before came back to him. He got up immediately and Madame Pomfrey forced him to lie down.

"I...! I...!

  * Calm down, Potter. Calm down, Pomfrey said to him.
  * What's happening to me?! Harry shouted in panic. Why am I a girl?!
  * Stay calm Potter and I'll explain everything. Here, takes this potion. It'll calm you down, she said, handing him a calming potion."



He aims it before lying down when he felt the effects of the potion.

"Mr. Potter, how can I put this...? Last night, when you were brought back here after you fainted, Professor Snape and I examined you. We tested spells and potions several times, but there was no effect. That's why we think that...

  * That what?!
  * "We think you've always been a girl," she said as she dropped the bomb."



Harry, on the other hand, is in shock. Eyes popping out of his head, his mouth gawking, his gaze fixed on the nurse. He had a nervous laugh.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?

  * No, I'm serious. Professor Snape and I think you may have been cast a spell while you were still a foetus.
  * That's impossible!
  * I'm so sorry.
  * What's going to happen now? Harry asked, with tears in his eyes.
  * Professor Dumbledore has provided a room for you near the Gryffindor Tower until you get used to your body. You are disposed for today and tomorrow's classes. Professor McGonagall's classes are cancelled this morning because she will accompany you to Hogsmeade so that you can buy what you need from now on.
  * Fine," said Harry with his head down.
  * Don't worry, everything will be all right," she said, raising her head before wiping away the tears that ran down his cheeks. You'll see."



When Professor McGonagall arrived at the infirmary, Harry was finishing breakfast.

“Potter?”

Raising his head, Harry saw her.

"Professor McGonagall.

  * How are you, sir?
  * .. I'm all right," he said hesitantly.
  * Have you finished?
  * Yes, I'm finished.
  * Did Madame Pomfrey tell you what this morning's programme was?
  * Yes, she told me we're going to Hogsmeade.
  * Professor?
  * Yes, Potter?
  * .. what's going to happen now?
  * .. she sat down next to Harry. First, you'll need a new name. Then, for your supplies, we'll buy you new clothes for the classes and everyday clothes. The students haven't been informed of your situation yet, other than Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. As for the rest, we'll see what happens next in due time.
  * Let's go.”



Putting on his clothes from the night before, Harry joined his teacher after putting on his witch doctor's robe. When Harry came out of the infirmary, he couldn't help but stop.

  * "Potter?" called McGonagall to him as he turned to his pupil.
  * "I... I'm... I'm afraid... Harry said, lowering his gaze.
  * What are you afraid of?
  * I'm just... I'm afraid of...," he said without being able to finish his sentence in fear of showing himself to others.
  * I see. I see. Well, don't worry about it. Everything will be all right. We'll always be with you.
  * Thank you."



* * *

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry followed McGonagall to Hogsmeade. There, McGonagall took Harry to Madame Malkin’s store. Once inside, the owner of the premises approached them.

"Professor McGonagall, young lady, good morning.

  * Good morning," they replied.
  * What can I do for you?
  * We're here for her," McGonagall replied, pointing to Harry.
  * Who is it? Malkin asked as she watched the girl.
  * Well, it's quite a complicated story. Can we discuss it in private? Asked Minerva.
  * Yes, of course. Come," she said, pointing to the door leading to her office.



When they arrived at the office, Malkin cast the spell of silence.

" Settle down," she said, pointing to seats.

  * Know Malkin that what is about to be said now must never leave this room. Professor Dumbledore himself is now explaining to the students what is going on.
  * Uh, yes, of course, but what's going on? Is it something to do with that girl? Malkin asked, pointing to Harry keeping his head down.
  * Tell me.
  * Well, as I told you, it's quite complicated. Yesterday, something happened during potion class with Gryffindor and Slytherin’s fourth grade students.
  * What happened?
  * It turns out Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom were working on the memory potion Professor Snape had asked them to make. Except Longbottom put unicorn hair in the potion that exploded on Potter. Potter was taken to the infirmary, but...
  * But?
  * Do you want me to continue? she asked, turning to Harry, who nodded in the affirmative. Well," she replied, turning to Guipure who had followed the exchange. It so happened that while we were having dinner, Potter was still in the infirmary. But for some reason, Harry became the girl you see.”



Following the professor's words, the owner of the place started laughing, making Harry even more uncomfortable.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she cried out as she tried to calm down.

  * What I've told you is the strict truth," said McGonagall.
  * It's true," Harry spoke for the first time since then.
  * Really?
  * Yes," said Harry, lifting his hair to hide the famous scar.



At the sight of the scar, Madame Guipure turned pale.

"But is there a cure for this sudden transformation? she asked the professor.

  * No, there isn't.
  * What do you mean, no? How can there be a cure?
  * Professor Snape and Mrs. Pomfrey have tried everything, but nothing's worked. That's why we think it's possible that the potion had a revealing effect.
  * What do you mean, revealing? Malkin asked, with Harry still staring at the place.
  * We think Potter should have been born a girl, but for some obscure reason she would have been born as a boy.
  * Oh, sweet Merlin! Guipure screamed, in shock.
  * That's why I'd like you to keep this information to yourself because he... well, she's not ready to face all that yet.
  * Yes, of course. If I must, I will not hesitate to take a witch's oath.
  * Thank you.
  * All right, I'll make you some clothes that fit. Come on! She said to Harry, who followed her.



Harry got up on the stool and Mrs. Malkin immediately set to work under the gaze of Professor McGonagall.

Back in Hogwarts, McGonagall took advantage of lunchtime to head into a corridor not far from the Gryffindor tower, followed by Harry.

They arrived in front of a sturdy doorway, where there was a portrait of a man with thin, elongated features. Seeing the man with long hair and ebony eyes, Harry immediately thought of her potion teacher.

“Here we are," McGonagall said before turning to the portrait. Per diem.”

The portrait then opened to make way for Harry’s new room. A wardrobe and a single bed and the Edwidge cage are against the wall to their left, while the fireplace is opposite. There is a desk at the back of the room next to a door leading to the bathroom. They entered the room and put the bags next to the wardrobe.

"The rest of your things have already been brought in.

  * Thank you.
  * Harry?
  * Yes? she asked, turning to her teacher.
  * I assure you we'll find out what's going on. Until you get used to your new look, you can always wear pants instead of the usual skirt," McGonagall replied.
  * Hmm," Harry looked down.
  * Well, I'll let you get used to your new room. Rest well. Professor Dumbledore has dispensed you with classes for today. I'll have the meals brought directly to you here.
  * Oh, good. Thank you for all professor.”



The teacher gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Finding herself alone, Harry decided to put away his new clothes. When she finished putting away her clothes, she took one of her new pairs of pyjamas and some underwear and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom contains only the bare necessities. A bathtub, towels, a wardrobe and a mirror. When she undressed, Harry stood in front of the mirror and saw herself as she really is now.

"Why?" he said. Why?! Why always me?!" She cried out in tears before collapsing against the mirror and curling up on herself.

Meanwhile, Harry's friends on their way to their next class were worried about their friend.

Do you think Harry is all right, Hermione?" Ron asked.

  * Ron! How do you think Harry feels? He must be feeling very bad right now.
  * Yes, I'm sorry," said Ron, slumped.
  * Excuse me, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," intervened Professor McGonagall as he approached them.
  * Professor! they exclaimed.
  * Would you come with me for a moment, please?
  * Yes, of course," replied Hermione. »
  * Their teacher took them to an empty classroom but as a precaution put a spell of silence around them.
  * "How's Harry?" Hermione asked immediately.
  * Badly, very badly," replied their teacher.
  * Professor, is there anything to help him?
  * That's all he needs.
  * Time? What do you mean, time?
  * You've got to understand. Professor Snape and Mrs. Pomfrey have tried everything to make him look like he is. But...
  * But?" Ron said.
  * There's nothing we can do. It's impossible to restore him to his appearance, which is why we think...
  * What exactly were you thinking about, Professor?" Ron asked.
  * We believe that Mr. Potter has never been a boy but a girl since birth.
  * A girl since birth? exclaimed the two young men.
  * Yes, they did.
  * But how...? Hermione did.
  * We don't know and perhaps we will never even know.
  * Can we go to Harry's teacher? asked Ron.
  * I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow.
  * But why?
  * Weasley, please understand. Potter's in no condition to see you today. Your friend is resting. Professor Dumbledore's been giving her lessons for today. He... I mean, she'll be back tomorrow. But be careful with her. It'll take her a long time to get used to her new appearance, but also to other people's looks.
  * Teacher? Is Harry still in the infirmary? Hermione asked.
  * No, Professor Dumbledore has provided a room for her until she feels much more comfortable.
  * Well, thank you Professor," thanked Hermione.
  * I'll accompany you to your class, follow me.”



* * *

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up with difficulty the next morning after a very difficult night filled with nightmares, Harry sat on the edge of the bed provided for her the previous day by the director, her long hair falling down his lower back. Forcing herself to get up, Harry got up before taking some clothes and underwear from her new purchases and went to the bathroom. Removing the pyjamas that Professor McGonagall had advised her to take to be comfortable, Harry stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror. Not wanting to look again in the reflection of her new appearance, Harry ran the bath water and rushed in when the water came close to the rim.

When she emerged a good half hour later, Harry stood in front of the mirror and watched her reflection while touching her facial features.

‘At least one of the only advantages is that I don't need glasses anymore,’ Harry thought.

While her eyes stand out much more than before with her curly hair framing her face, which has become thinner and her skin paler than it used to be, Harry watched every change in her body as her waist and hands became thinner. As her breasts became voluminous, Harry put on a bra and briefs and put on black trousers and a short-sleeved Victorian-style purple shirt. Harry decided to dry his hair and let it fall back before going back to his room again to fall back on his bed when knocks came at the door. Getting up, Harry put on a pair of black shoes and opened the door to see his two best friends.

“Harry!” exclaimed Hermione, taking her friend in her arms, quickly followed by Ron.

  * Ron, Hermione. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking away from them as they closed the door and settled down around Harry on the bed.
  * We wanted to see you yesterday, but Professor McGonagall asked us not to come right away, said Ron. She asked us to wait. But we still decided to come today before we went to class.
  * Harry? How are you feeling? Hermione asked.
  * How should I feel, Hermione? Harry asked, looking at her hands. I feel like everything is slipping away from me! Harry exclaimed and let her tears fall. I don't know who I really am anymore!
  * Oh Harry," said Hermione before taking her friend in her arms to bring her comfort. We're here, Harry. You are not alone.
  * Of all the people in the world, why me?! Why do I have to go through this?
  * Harry, um... Professor McGonagall tells us you've probably always been a girl. But that doesn't change anything. You'll always be our Harry, Hermione said, drying Harry's tears.
  * Thank you, Harry whispered.
  * Are you coming back to school today? Ron asked.
  * No, I'm not coming back to school today. Professor Dumbledore has excused me from class today. I'll start again tomorrow," Harry answered, while his friends each held a hand. I don't know how I'm going to do it.
  * Do what?" Ron asked.
  * Ron, you're such an idiot. Harry talked about the look in other people's eyes. It's not going to be easy for Harry to have to face everyone's gaze now.
  * Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, Harry," said Ron.
  * That's all right, Harry says.
  * I must say you're still very pretty," said Hermione, touching her friend's hair, who blushed at the compliment.
  * Thank you, said Harry.
  * You'll have to change your name, won't you? asked Ron.
  * Yes, I am. Professor McGonagall told me yesterday that Professor Dumbledore is to take me to the Ministry this afternoon to make the change.
  * Have you managed to choose a new name?" asked Hermione.
  * No, not really. I haven't really got any ideas.
  * And why don't we stick with a name close to yours?
  * Do you have any ideas? Ron asked Hermione.
  * Not now. How about if we see it later at lunch break?
  * Why not, said Harry when a lunch tray appeared on the desk.
  * Maybe you should eat, Hermione said when she saw the tray. Ron, we'd better get to class before we're late.
  * Do we have to? Ron asked.
  * Ronald Weasley! Of course, we have to go. Now, you get up and we'll go. We'll be back during the lunch break Harry. And we can help you pick a new name.
  * Thank you, Hermione, Ron.
  * Don't thank us. We're here for you. Let's go Ron, Hermione said as she headed for the door.
  * See you later Harry, Ron said before joining Hermione.
  * See you later Ron,” Harry replied when he saw his friends leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Alone again,” Harry breathed, letting herself fall backwards on the bed and looking at the tray which she attracted with the help of the accio spell.



The usual hubbub reigns in the Great Hall as the students, discussing among themselves what happened to Harry, leave the room to go to their respective classes, which are about to begin.

"Albus. When exactly do you have to go to the Ministry?" McGonagall asked.

  * I have to go there this afternoon," replied Professor Dumbledore.
  * To the Ministry?" asked Professor Flitwick. Is it in connection with Potter?
  * Yes, it has. I've asked Cornelius to take the time to meet with us to explain the situation and to make a change of name.
  * And what first name did Potter choose?" asked Professor Sprout as she watched the last students leave the room.
  * The first name has not yet been chosen. We have until this afternoon to do it," Dumbledore answered, getting up, followed by the teachers who headed to the classrooms as the principal returned to his office.



Lying on her bed since breakfast, Harry continued to caress Hedwige, who moved to her side before being interrupted in her gesture when the meal tray appeared on the desk again.

"Already? Time passes so quickly," Harry breathed as she sat down before getting up, while Hedwige returned to her perch. Here you are, beautiful," said Harry, taking a piece of meat which, she handed to Hedwige, who immediately took it to eat before settling down to eat.

Taking her time to eat, Harry spoke for a moment to Hedwige, who watched her all the way until knocks at the door were heard. Harry got up and opened the door to find that his friends had returned before he let them in.

“Is everything all right, Harry?" asked Hermione as she sat on the bed with Ron, whose gaze was on the rest of the meal tray.

  * Things can get better," Harry said as she settled into the chair at his desk. You can take the rest if you want, Ron," she said as she saw the look in her friend's eyes.
  * Are you sure about that?
  * Yes, go ahead.
  * Ron! Don't you have enough to eat before you come?! exclaimed Hermione.
  * But Mione! I couldn't finish eating because you dragged me all the way here!



  * Because your stomach is the centre of the world maybe?! And the only reason we're here is to help Harry come up with a stupid new first name! Have you forgotten it?
  * No, I haven't forgotten. But we could have waited a little longer, Ron said.
  * Ron, Hermione. That's all right. Ron can eat the rest. I'm not very hungry with what's happening to me.
  * Harry, you should eat, Hermione insisted.
  * I assure you, Hermione, I'm not very hungry. Ron can take the rest of my tray, I've already eaten enough this morning.
  * Are you sure?
  * Yes," Harry answered.
  * Very well," said Hermione, while Ron took the tray and sat down at the foot of the bed to eat. How about we get down to business now? I've been thinking about names like yours during class.
  * What names?" Harry asked.
  * Well, I thought of names like Ariel.
  * I don't think I have a face to be called Ariel.
  * What about Ariella, Hania or Harmony?
  * I don't know. I don't think those names sound good with my last name.
  * Hm, yeah, you're right. In that case, the name Hania won't work.
  * Why shouldn't your name be Hannah? Ron asked as he finished the dish.
  * Hannah? asked Harry. Hannah. Potter Hannah. Hannah Potter. I think that's a very pretty name and it sounds pretty good with my name.
  * You're right Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. Why didn't I think of that earlier? That name sounds very good with the last name. Harry, what do you think?
  * I think I'll choose that name," Harry answered.
  * So, it's decided? From today your name will be Hannah Potter? asked Ron.
  * Yes, Ron. And thank you for finding that name, Harry said.
  * By the way, how did the name come to you, Ron? asked Hermione.
  * To tell the truth, I don't know. It just popped into my head, that's all.
  * Well, if you say so. Harry, or rather Hannah, we'll have to leave. We've got to get back to class, Hermione says.
  * No worries, Hermione. Shall we meet back here tonight?
  * With pleasure!" Ron exclaimed.
  * You can count on us, Hannah. Let's go Ron," said Hermione before pulling this one by the arm to the exit. See you tonight.
  * See you tonight," said Hannah as she saw them go out.



It was not until an hour later that Harry, newly named Hannah, was put out of his mind by the arrival of the director.

"Hello, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. How have you been feeling since yesterday?

  * Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. I'm feeling better professor," said Hannah, rising from the chair at the desk.
  * Do you feel ready to go to the Ministry?
  * Yes, I am ready.
  * In that case, let's go.”



Once at the Ministry, Dumbledore went to Minister Fudge's office, followed by Hannah. When they reached the door of Minister Fudge's office, Fudge let them in and sat down on the chairs facing the desk.

“Dumbledore, Potter," said Fudge as a greeting.

  * Good morning Cornelius," said Dumbledore. Thank you for accepting us as soon as possible.
  * No trouble at all. But I must admit I've never seen a situation like this before. Do we have a little more information now?
  * Unfortunately, we don't have any answers about Harry.
  * I see. I must confess that when Professor Dumbledore contacted me two days ago to tell me what had happened, I was very surprised at what happened to you Potter," he said turning to her. It's the first time a case like this has ever happened. We're going to try everything we can to find out what happened. Professor Dumbledore told me, however, that because of what is happening, you must change your first name because the one you have is a name for men. Have you had time to choose a name?
  * Not really," said Dumbledore.
  * To tell the truth... Ron and Hermione helped me find one earlier, says Hannah.
  * Which one? Fudge asked.
  * Hannah, sir.
  * Hannah Potter," Dumbledore murmured, looking at her.
  * Very well. In that case, let's proceed with the procedure, Miss Potter.”



* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: Hi everyone, I am posting this poll here because I would like to know for those of you who are Severus fans, if you would like me to make a version of this fic with Severus and Harry as the main couple. If you are interested, please let me know in the comments so that I can see it and make the necessary modifications knowing that I already have ideas on how I will do it if you are interested in this idea.

Chapter 5

After almost two hours at the Ministry with Fudge waiting for the formalities concerning Hannah to be completed, Hannah and the director met together in the director's office with the help of the Cheminette network. Professor Dumbledore turned to Hannah:

"It will soon be time for dinner. I will go to the Great Hall. You can stay here with Fawkes for a while longer if you wish to make sure that no one sees you," he said to Hannah.

  * If it is all right with you, I would like to stay here for a while longer, Professor.
  * Of course, you will. Hannah, you are not alone. I promise we'll find an answer to what's happening to you," Dumbledore said, putting his hands-on Hannah's fragile shoulders for a moment, and she looked down for a moment. By the way, I also must give you this," he said, taking something from his desk that turned out to be a leaf. It is your schedule.
  * Thank you, professor," Hannah replied, taking it.



The director observed her for a moment before leaving his office to go to the Great Hall where the pupils were heading. Hannah, for her part, waited about ten minutes with Fawkes before leaving the headmaster's office to go to her room.

Hannah was just finishing putting on her pyjamas after dinner when knocks were heard. Wearing a pair of black slippers, she opened the door behind which she saw her friends. Hannah knew something was up when she saw the looks on their faces and let them in. The three of them settled down on Hannah's bed, and Hannah leaned against the head of the bed.

"Did everything go well at the Ministry? asked Hermione.

  * Yes," said Hannah. The formalities to change my first name took a long time, but it is done.
  * Hannah Potter. The name suits you so well. I have to admit that Ron has found a good name for once," said Hermione.
  * Hey!" Ron exclaimed in response to her friend's words.
  * Did something happen? asked Hannah, whose words made Ron laugh. Hermione?" Hannah said, puzzled by her friend's reaction.
  * Malfoy," said Hermione.
  * What exactly happened?
  * Let me explain," Ron said excitedly. We happened to be waiting outside the Great Hall when Malfoy arrived.



**Flash-Back**

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" shouted Malfoy to attract his attention with Crabbe and Goyle coming behind him.

  * What do you want Malfoy?
  * Little buddy Potter is in the paper, Weasley! exclaimed Malfoy as he brandished a copy of the Daily Prophet. Listen up! Harry Potter the Chosen One transformed," he said as he read the text. It seems that following a failed potion course the day before, the young Harry Potter transformed himself and became a girl in the hours that followed. According to our sources, it is said that young Potter is not what he always was and always would have been a girl," Malfoy continued. And wait, Potter is not the only one in the paper. There is your father too! Our special correspondent Rita Skeeter wrote that the ministry's dilemma does not seem to be solved yet. Recently, it was pointed out that due to its insufficient command service during the Quidditch World Cup and still unable to give any explanation for the disappearance of one of its witches, the ministry is once again in trouble as a result of Arnold Weasley's fantasies of the Muggle craft hijacking service. Malfoy looked up. You realize, Weasley, they do not even know his exact name, it is as if your father didn't even exist. Arnold Weasley, who was charged two years earlier with possession of a flying car, was implicated yesterday in an incident involving representatives of the Muggle order over some particularly aggressive garbage bins. Mr. Weasley reportedly rushed to the aid of Moody "Mad-Eye". It is to be expected that before reaching Mr. Moody's fortified house, Mr. Weasley was forced to discover that the old Auror had once again caused a false alarm. In order to escape from the police, Mr. Weasley was forced to cast various amnesia spells to alter the memory of the witnesses. However, he refuses to answer the question of The Sorcerer's Gazette, which wants to know why he considers it appropriate to involve the Ministry of Magic in this banquet which is not worthy of its representatives, as the consequences could prove highly embarrassing. And there is a photo of your parents in front of their house. Well, if you can call it a house. Maybe your mother should lose a few pounds, don't you think?
  * Go to hell, Malfoy," said Ron trembling with rage.
  * Come on Ron," said Hermione.
  * Oh yes, that is right. You know his mother, Malfoy said to her. So, tell me, does his mother really look like a piglet, or is it just the way this picture looks?
  * What about your mother Malfoy? says Ron. Is it me or did your mother look like she had dragon dung under her nose?
  * Don't you dare insult my mother Weasley!
  * Then shut up!" Ron shouted as Hermione pulled away in the opposite direction.



As Ron walked away from Malfoy, he felt something burning on his cheek while the other students screamed. Before Ron had time to take out his wand, he heard a roar that echoed through the hall before a voice could be heard.

“Don't do that, my boy!”

Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Professor Moody coming down the stairs, his stick in hand and pointed at a weasel shaking his whole body on the floor where Malfoy was.

“Have you been hit?” Moody asked Ron.

  * N-No," Ron replied.
  * Leave him alone!" Moody shouted.
  * What?
  * Not you, him!" said the man, pointing to Crabbe, who stood still as he prepared to take the weasel in hand.



Moody approached the trio while Malfoy, in the form of a weasel, made a terrified squeak and tried to leave on his way to the staircase leading to the underground of the castle.

“Oh no, not that way," said Moody.

With his wand pointed at Malfoy, this one leapt three meters in the air before falling back to the ground with a thud before rising again to fall back to the ground while shouting cries of pain.

“Professor Moody!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she arrived, her arms full of books.

  * Hi Professor," said Moody as he leapt the weasel into the air higher and higher each time.
  * What are you doing?
  * Moody, is it a pupil? McGonagall asked, her books falling to the ground.
  * Yes, said Moody.
  * Enough!" cried McGonagall as she took out her wand and used it on Malfoy, who regained his appearance, huddled on the floor before getting up again.
  * Moody! We never use metamorphosis as a punishment! Professor Dumbledore must have told you that," Professor McGonagall continued.
  * Possibly, but I thought...
  * We give detention! Or we talk to the person in charge of the pupil's home.
  * Very well, that's what I'll do in the future," replied Moody, looking at Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still wet from the pain and humiliation he had suffered gave him a hostile look before Moody pulled him by the arm to get to the underground.



**End of Flash-Back**

“I told you earlier Ron," said Hermione as he continued to laugh. “The teacher still could have hurt him terribly.”

  * Hermione! exclaimed Ron furiously. Seriously, do not ruin the best moment of my life!
  * She has a point, said Hannah.
  * Aren't you going along?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry! I mean seriously, Hannah! Malfoy has been ruining our lives since our first year!
  * Yes, I know Ron," said Hannah as she got up out of bed and sat down on her desk chair facing them. I have been there with you every time. But there is a huge gap between the dirty things he did to us and what the teacher did to him today.
  * Because now you are going to defend that damn weasel?! cried Ron while Hermione watched them in silence.
  * No, but I agree with Hermione. Professor Moody could have hurt him even worse. He could very well have killed him.
  * Hannah! Do you realise you are defending that damn Malfoy? Our enemy!
  * Ron, for God's sake, think about it!" Hannah shouted. Can you imagine the consequences if Professor Moody would have hurt or killed him while having fun blowing him up in the air more than three metres high?! Imagine what his father, who has very good connections at the Ministry, could do to get Professor Dumbledore fired for recruiting a former Auror as a defence teacher who uses his knowledge on students as punishment!
  * Hannah is right. It kills me to say it, but Malfoy or not, not a single teacher should use his knowledge in this kind of case or the director's position will be weakened in front of the Ministry, which will blame him for recruiting such people, says Hermione.
  * Hm," Ron said, lowering his gaze before blowing. You are probably right.
  * Well, now that things have been clarified, it is time to go Ron. We still have homework to do," said Hermione.
  * What? Oh no," said Ron in a tone that made Hannah and Hermione smile. You're lucky you're not in class," he said to Hannah. By the way, you are coming back tomorrow, aren't you?
  * Yes," Hannah breathed, her skin tone turning pale for what awaits her the next day.
  * Don't worry," said Hermione, putting her hand on her. We'll be there. We'll come and get you before we go to the Great Hall.
  * Thank you, Hermione," said Hannah, shaking her hand around hers. Maybe you'd better go. You don't have much time left.
  * Yes, let's go. Good night Hannah.
  * Good Hermione. Good night Ron.
  * Good night," Ron replied as he went out with Hermione to their common room, with Hannah watching as she returned to her room before taking off her cloak of invisibility and wrapping herself in it to come out with her wand on her.



Reaching the dungeons as quickly as possible, Hannah avoided all the students heading towards their common rooms before stopping in front of the door leading to the office of her hated teacher, Severus Snape. Taking her courage with both hands, Hannah folded the cape and hid it with her wand in her back, under her clothes, before putting away her wand and knocking. Silence answered her first before a voice was heard.

“Come in," says Professor Snape sharply.

Hannah opened the door and slipped into the room before closing behind her when the gaze of her teacher, who was writing on a parchment, landed on her.

"Look at that," said the teacher in a dry tone. May I ask what you're doing here at this hour, Potter? To what honour has our dear celebrity come to the dungeons? he asked as he stood up before her.

  * To tell the truth, I've come..." Hannah said, hesitant and looking down.
  * Still as eloquent as ever, isn't that right Potter?" Snape asked, looking at her sternly.
  * .. I... The main reason I've come is to see if you have any ideas about what exactly is happening to me.
  * I'm surprised you came to me and not Director Potter," Snape replied abruptly as he returned to his office and resumed what he was doing before he was cut off. And no, we have no idea why you are in this state.
  * I sees. But if what you said is true, I mean about the fact that I've always been a girl, then why today? What was so special about the potion that made my body undergo this change now?
  * It would seem that one of the ingredients your dear comrade placed in your cauldron had a revealing effect. Now get out of here, Potter!" exclaimed Snape, startled Hannah, who rushed back to the door before turning back to her teacher, hesitant.
  * .. I heard about what happened earlier before dinner. Is he...? Is he all right? I mean Malfoy.
  * I believe I told you to get out of here Potter!" Snape shouted, facing the green eyes full of questions of his student who ran out quickly to go to her room.



* * *

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Running breathlessly through the empty corridors of the castle leading to her bedroom, Hannah hurriedly opened the door to her room before closing it behind her and removing her cloak of invisibility to lean against the door.

“Damn it,” she murmured, catching her breath. “What the hell was he screaming like that?" she wondered after her teacher's reaction.

Hannah finally decides to take off her shoes and clothes to change into her beige silk pyjamas. She finally turned off the light under the eyes of Hedwig who fell asleep immediately while Hannah went under her duvet and let sleep overtake her.

Waking up to the glow of dawn seeping through her bedroom window, Hannah emerged from her bed little by little. It was with difficulty that she got out of bed knowing what was waiting for her in the Great Hall, while Hedwig hulled for a moment before leaving when Hannah opened the window for her. Heading to the bathroom, Hannah washed her face and brushed her hair to decide to keep it loose on her back before standing in front of the mirror for a moment.

"Come on, be brave. You can do it," she whispered to herself in front of her reflection.

Returning to her room, Hannah finally took her new school outfit out of the wardrobe and changed into trousers instead of the usual skirt that the girls wear when knocks at the door were heard. A slight smile appeared on her lips when she saw her friends after opening the door.

“Hello Hannah," says Hermione.

  * Hello Hermione, Ron.
  * Hi, says Ron.
  * Are you ready? Hermione asked.
  * As ready as I can be, Hannah answered. I just have to get my stuff for class, and I'll be right there.
  * We're waiting for you," said Ron.



Returning to her room, Hannah packed her things and joined her friends.

Once near the Great Hall, Hannah felt her heart beating strongly as she heard all the hubbub in the room and took a step backwards as she felt the stress overwhelm her.

"Hannah? Is everything okay?" Ron asked as he saw his friend step back.

  * I'm just... I'm just...
  * It's all right Hannah," said Hermione as she pulled her friend to the entrance of the Great Hall.



When teachers and students saw the golden trio arrive, silence fell immediately as all eyes turned to Hannah standing among her friends at the entrance. Not daring to take a step to sit at their respective table, Hannah felt her hands tremble at the glances she was receiving from people whispering in the room. Hermione on her right reacted and placed her hand on her friend's cheek to get her attention.

“It's going to be all right," she blew Hannah before removing her hand. Let's go," she said.

The trio walked over to their table and sat down while the whispers became loud conversations whose main subject was Hannah, and which had the effect of increasing her stress.

"Oh, God," Hannah blew.

  * Don't pay attention to them Hannah," said Ron.
  * It's hard not to pay attention to them," Hannah said as she served herself.
  * Harry? called out to her Neville who was standing next to Ginny.
  * .. Yes?
  * I'm sorry," said the young student nervously.
  * You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault," Hannah replied as a discomfort set in between them.
  * She’s right said Hermione. Besides, you couldn't have known what would happen to Hannah if you missed your potion. Not to mention what Professor Dumbledore told us Tuesday. Hannah would surely come back to this appearance one day.
  * Maybe, but...
  * Neville, cut him Hermione. Don't feel guilty.
  * .. All right," Neville replied.
  * How do you feel? Ginny asked Hannah.
  * Fine, if I may say so. It's just... it's just so much to take in so little time," Hannah replied, lowering her gaze. And it's... hard.
  * You know you can count on us," said Ginny.
  * I know," Hannah breathed.
  * Hey Potter!" cried Malfoy. So, how does it feel to be a girl? asked Malfoy when she turned her gaze to him.
  * What do you care, Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed.
  * Yes, leave Harry alone," Seamus added.
  * What? Potty can't stand up for herself?" Malfoy railed.
  * You're just a...
  * Ron, stop it," Hannah cut him off.
  * Hannah!
  * I can defend myself. You have nothing to worry about.
  * Oh, look, Potty says she can stand up for herself. What do you say?" Malfoy asked his friends, who laughed. Miss Potty!" laughed Malfoy. We've seen it all with you, Potter!
  * You're nothing but a... Ron said as he tried to pull out his wand.
  * Ron, stop it. You can't do that," said Hannah, putting her hand on his arm to stop him from doing anything with his wand.
  * You're not going to defend him, are you?! Dean cried out on his side.
  * He's right," Seamus added under the hilarious eyes of the Slytterins. You can't allow yourself to defend Malfoy.
  * Malfoy or not, I refuse to let anyone pull out his wand. No way while the teachers are present.
  * What the hell is wrong with you?! Ron shouted as he stood up in front of the stunned eyes of his entire house and some of the students from other houses and teachers. You already stood up for him yesterday and today you are still standing up for him!
  * ..? I'm not defending him!" Hannah cried out in shock and stress. I simply...
  * Don't you realise, Harry? It’s the case," said Romilda.
  * Stop saying that," said Fred.
  * ..
  * That's enough! exclaimed Hermione as she cut George off. And Ron sit for God's sake. You're making a scene," she said as the Slytterins laughed.
  * Band of...
  * Ron!" Hannah cried.
  * I don't understand how you can defend Malfoy among all the students! Especially knowing that he keeps making fun of us!
  * I'm not defending him Ron.
  * And what was it yesterday?! he shouted as Professor McGonagall stood up and approached them to calm the situation down.
  * Hannah is not defending him Ron. She was protecting you so you wouldn't get detention, you idiot," said Hermione as he sat down in shame.
  * Weasley," Professor McGonagall addressed him as she reached his level. Please come with me," she said, as he rose again to his feet under the mocking laughter of the Slytterins before following her to his office.
  * It's not your fault, Ginny said to Hannah who looked at the rest of her plate without touching it. Ron can be really silly at times but that's just the way he is.
  * Hannah? Will you be all right?" asked Hermione, seeing her friend still silent as conversations in the Great Hall went lively following Ron's reaction and made Hannah even more nervous as she heard her name echoing around her.
  * I was... I'm not hungry anymore," Hannah replied, taking her things before getting up.
  * Where are you going?" asked Hermione before running off with Ginny after Hannah who stormed out of the room.
  * Looks like Miss Potty has no guts after all," Malfoy laughed as he saw her running away from the room.
  * You're right," Pansy added before laughing. Not only that, but did you see the tuft of hair she has? Potter should do something with it and why not cut it off at once. And I can't even imagine what Potter must look like now under her clothes," she said, making those who heard her remark laugh as the other students got up to go to class.



* * *

End of chapter


End file.
